Faded Memories
by lyran-wolf
Summary: Toushiro Hitsugaya has always been a hard working Captain. What happens when something steals everything that he once held of utmost importance?  unsure if finishing, must review if you want me to continue


_Tk ..._

_tk tk.._

_tk tk tk..._

_ The pitter patter of rain filled the empty grey skies. Dark and light gloomy clouds swirled in the sky, moving slowly and endlessly across the once light blue cerulean daytime. The light rain drops fell harshly upon the earth, as if it were crying sadly for a loss of someone close._

_ Light nimble feet ran across the freshly watered earth, splashing absently on all fours as the creature leapt onto a roof, stopping for a moment to look back, the heavily shadowed facials seemed to shape that of a canine type creature, light grey in color, seeming to be a silver-ish white beneath the pale depressing sky. As soon as it had stopped to glance back, all the same, its swift movements became fleeting again as it raced on towards the unknown destination, the light nimble paws thumping in rhythm with each other as it ran. Where it had once stood, a black shadow over passed that same area with advancing speed._

_ The creature leapt from the building, paws outstretched in front of it, seeming to fly for a moment through the raindrops, its body still shadowed ominously by the darkness. _

_ Landing on the ground with a soft thump, it skidded to a stop as it became surrounded. Taking a step back, it's narrow wolf-like head swiveled around to face the one who had been chasing it._

_ "Give it up. You've nowhere to run" A familiar young voice called out. _

_ The silver creature made no move as the boy who was hiding in the shadows from his own leap to the ground, walked out. _

...

*GASP!*

A loud gasp for breath came from the young boy, sweat beads pouring down his lightly tanned face. Unusually colored eyes were for once, huge in fright as he awoke from his nightmare.

It was probably the tenth time now. That same dream replayed in his mind a lot recently. It was starting to piss him off. Looking up at the ceiling, his thoughts wandered for a moment, regaining his composure, he slid out of bed, throwing the covers off, he walked across his rug floor with bare feet, going outside of his room.

"Toushiro-kun! You'r e going to be late for school!" A womanly voice yelled down the hallway from downstairs.

"Yeah yeah I'll be right there mom" He replied in a gruff manner as he lifted his arm up to his neck, sliding up behind his head and trying to fix the bed head slightly from the back, though it was pointless, it was an instinctual thing he did without paying no mind to it. He threw a towel over his shoulder before heading to the shower.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

As he stood in the shower, the hot water ran over his head, drowning him slightly. Standing there, his mind raced back to the dream again.

_'That same dream...it happened before. I was that creature, running away from a man in a black kimono. He had a sword...I could smell over ten of his squad after me, the taste of blood was so strong in my mouth...why was he chasing me? What did I do? ... why does it feel so...familiar?'_

"Toushiro! Hurry up and save me some hot water! Your gonna use it all yourself! DO YOU HEAR ME?" The sudden voice broke him from his trance, the images blurred as he raised his head, the water now falling on his chest. Annoyed that she interrupted his thought bubble, he only grumbled before turning the water off.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Running downstairs, he was fully dressed in the school uniform, his bag slung over his shoulder. Walking over to the table quietly, his mom stood in an apron, yet her breast showed just a little too much, and she was a bit too revealing.

"Mom...what job do you have now?" He asked in a bit of a getting onto the verge of PO'd tone.

She merely laughed before walking towards the living room. "Just a small restaurant. Dont worry it isn't close to your new school" She smiled before lounging on the couch, sipping at her Sake.

The young teen sighed, failing at trying to stop her, he bit into his apple as he walked out the door.

The woman whom Toushiro called mother watched carefully before he left. She slowly got up, pulling out a small cell phone.

"This is Lieutenant Rangiku reporting in. His spiritual pressure hasn't changed. It's still no more than a regular humans. No memories either. I'll keep trying though. Maybe this new area will help him remember. That damn creature. if only - Yes sir, forgive me. Goodbye" She hung up, looking out the window, her eyes solemn and distant.

_'Oh Captain...why can't you remember?'_ Rangiku thought to herself.


End file.
